


Darling, Don't be afraid, I have loved you, for a thousand years.

by ticktockriveranddoctor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticktockriveranddoctor/pseuds/ticktockriveranddoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She went to her room later that night, thinking about everything that night. A baby? She was scared to tell him. Of course she wanted a baby, this little miracle. She wanted it desperately, but a human/timelord child has a 6% chance of surviving birth, and the mother has close to zero. Now he was all full of hope, and it could all turn to ashes. What the hell was she going to do?</p><p>Title from the song-A thousand years</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He cried all his tears and buried all his sorrows. He could never forget his wife, but he knew he had to stop grieving. It wasn’t that easy. He wanted nothing more but to comb his finger through her curly ringlets of hair and to feel her lips on his. He wished he could feel the warmth of her hand and smell her perfume. The sound of her voice echoed over and over in his head.

_“Goodbye, Sweetie.”_

The door opened behind him and he closed his eyes. “Can we talk later Clara? I’m not in the mood.” He heard footsteps behind him, he didn’t dare look up. He had tears in his eyes and familiar pain where his hearts should be. She sat on the bed and ran her fingers through his hair. “Are you in the mood for me?” His eyes widened and he tensed up. _River._ Tears started to stream from his eyes  as she took his hand. He sat up and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair. “What’s wrong, Sweetie?” He stayed silent and ran his fingers around her, as if to make sure she was really there. She hugged him back and kissed his cheek. “What happened? Are you alright? Is everything alright?” He looked up at her and smiled sadly. “Spoilers.”

Before she could get another word in, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her ravenously and furiously. She kissed him back and allowed his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. They didn’t pause for breath, rather short gasps. Without parting lips, he pushed her down and laid on top of her, which she accepted willingly. She moaned into his mouth and started to unbutton his vest. Their lips parted for a moment while he unzipped her dress. “How early is this for you, Mrs. Song?” She grinned. “Actually, It’s Doctor Song to you.” He grinned and pulled down her lace bra and knickers. His fingers danced along her curves. He teased her nipples with his tongue, earning a moan. He nipped roughly at her breasts until she was bucking her hips and pulling off the last of his clothes desperately. She pulled him up momentarily for a short, dazed kiss. She moaned as she felt his hard length against her thigh. “Please, My Love, please.” She whispered desperately. He parted her thighs and slipped himself inside her slick, hot, wet sex. She moaned as he started to thrust. His pace became unsteady and fas as their climax approached. She clawed at his back, threw her head back and moaned as she was engulfed in pleasure. He followed shortly after with a cry of her name.

He fell on top of her as they both gasped for breath. “River…My River.” She giggled. “Not looking so sad anymore.” He rolled off of her and smiled. “What shall we do today, Doctor Song?” She sighed and adjusted herself. “Let’s call it a night. Let’s make love all night long.” He blushed at her straightforwardness. “What kind of husband would I be to ignore the demands of my beautiful wife.”

 

\--

 

He woke up first. He looked down at his wife. Curled up in a ball, her head on his chest, with her hair in ringlets every-which way. She was entirely exposed except for the blanket that covered the two of them. He grinned and pulled a curl off of her face. _My River._

When she woke up, He kissed her forehead. “Morning.” She looked at him and winked. “Hello Sweetie.” He combed the ringlets out of her hair, satisfied in her embrace. She stretched out her legs and arms to hug him. She had been in the TARDIS for three weeks. They had made a nonlinear sort of schedule. Adventure, dinner, sex. Some days they would skip the adventure and dinner, some days they would just skip the adventure. It was perfect for them.

River stood up and immediately fell backwards onto the bed. He chuckled. “River, are you alright?” She shook her head and promptly hurled into the wastebasket beside her. He held up ringlets of her hair until she sat up against the wall. He felt her head. “What’s wrong?” She shook her head again. “Who knows? I’m sure it’s nothing. I’ll be fine in a min-“ He cut her off. “Full body scan on River Song!” The TARDIS went to work and added results to the nearest screen.

River Song

Human + (TimeLord)

Pregnant

They both fell silent. After a few moments, he looked at her and smiled. “Oh.” She had a terrified look on her face that could only be translated as “Help me.” He grinned and tried to make her feel better. “A baby, River! Isn’t it wonderful?” She hugged him and allowed the tears to stream down her eyes. He hugged her back and squeezed her enthusiastically. She didn’t stop crying. “It’s alright, River. Everything is going to be fine. I promise.” She pulled back from him and glared. “You don’t know that. I have been through enough that I don’t need you to lie to me like that.”

He blushed and smiled sympathetically. “I know everything will be fine because you are the strongest woman in the universe. You can do anything. This, this is nothing.” He saw the smallest crease of a smile in her lips. He hugged her once again, stroking her hair gently. “You’re the most powerful woman in the universe. This is a miracle. Our tiny miracle. We shouldn’t be sad.” She smiled. “A baby?” He nodded in agreement. “Our baby.”

She went to her room later that night, thinking about everything that night. _A baby?_ She was scared to tell him. Of course she wanted a baby, this little miracle. She wanted it desperately, but a human/timelord child has a 6% chance of surviving birth, and the mother has close to zero. Now he was all full of hope, and it could all turn to ashes. What the hell was she going to do?


	2. Accepting the truth

River pursed her lips together in thought. This was the first time she had alone since she found out she was pregnant. She was getting more and more terrified as the hours went on. She had to come to terms with what was inevitable.

_I’m going to die. If I live, then my baby dies. Or both of us die, and he’s left alone, once again. I can’t do that to him. He’s lost too much._

She was also excited about it. She always wanted to be a mother, she would never admit it, though.

_Of course, our baby is a miracle. A little bit of him, a little bit of me, and a spark of life. Another  timelord, too. I haven’t seen him this happy in ages. I’ve missed it. He has so much hope. I can’t take it away from him._

It was killing her that she had to tell him. She knew it would kill him.

“River!”

She looked up, now aware that the Doctor was in the doorway, and aware that he had been calling her for some time now.

“What’s wrong?” She felt her heart start to race.

“I..I” She couldn’t speak. She went totally blank. He walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

“Are you still worried?” She stared at him wide-eyed. There was no way he could fix this one. “River?” Before she could control herself, tears started to spill from her eyes and before thinking, she was burying her face in his shoulder with loud, uncontrollable sobs.

He ran his fingers through her hair and rocked her gently. “My River.” He cooed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clenched tightly. She spoke shakily. “I’m sorry, my love. I’m so sorry…I-“ He shushed her and kissed her cheek. “Whatever you did, it’s alright. Just tell me.”

She composed herself. _It’s now or never._ She pulled away and looked him in the eye. He smiled enthusiastically at her. She took a deep breath. “I’m going to die.” His enthusiastic smile faded and was replaced by worry and dread.

“w..what?” She saw the tears start to form in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, my love. There’s almost no chance me and the baby will survive. I don’t want to lead you on.”

He stared at her. He was totally blank. She couldn’t read him. It’s like he wasn’t even there. “Almost.”

She nodded. “Almost.”

He stood up and ran to the controls. “Almost. Love that word.” She followed him with curiosity and a slight glint of hope.

“TARDIS, how do we save River Song?” The TARDIS made a noise and the medical scanner screen turned on.

Nutritional field basis

Originated from planet Kanasaki

Once a day

Chance of survival:50%

He looked at the screen and grinned. “See that, River? You’re going to live.” She nearly growled at him. “You don’t know that. It means I will either live or die. “ He widened his eyes. “Yes! But that’s how life in the TARDIS is anyways! You either survive or don’t!” He held her by the forearm and stared into her eyes. “And you, River, are going to survive.” He kissed her quickly and ran down the hall. “What was it called? Ah! Yes! Nutritional field basis.”

She smiled at his comforting hope. He really believed she would survive.

At least one of them did.

 

He held out a large, round, pill and handed it to her. She took it and immediately made a face at him. “That’s disgusting!” He rolled his eyes. “Get used to it. It’s one a day for nine months.” She moaned. “Fine.”

He chuckled and flipped her hair. “There’s my River.”


End file.
